The goal of this application is to establish a Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) in Neuroscience at the University of Vermont (UVM). The specific aims of this proposal are: Specific Aim 1: Establish the research and intellectual infrastructure to support a University-wide Center for Neuroscience Excellence at UVM. Goals of this aim include: 1) to establish a mentoring program to support junior neuroscience faculty; 2) to establish an imaging/physiology core to support the research projects of the junior faculty; 3) to establish a cellular/molecular core to support the research projects of the junior faculty; 4) to establish a University-wide Neuroscience Seminar Series and Annual Neuroscience Retreat; 5) to establish a mechanism of communication between basic scientists and clinicians that facilitates development of translational research and 6) to establish a University-wide mechanism for Neuroscience Graduate Education. Specific Aim 2: Support the research development of a core group of junior faculty who will be future leaders in the Center for Neuroscience Excellence. Faculty to be supported and their project titles are: 1) Dr. Rona Delay, Department of Biology: Chloride homeostasis in olfactory neurons; 2) Dr. William Falls, Department of Psychology:Molecular and genetic analysis of learned fear reduction in mice; 3) Dr. Anthony Morielli, Department of Pharmacology: Kinase and cytoskeletal regulation of potassium channels; 4) Dr. Matthew Rand, Department of Anatomy and Neurobiology: Proteolytic modulation of Notch signaling in neurogenesis and 5) Dr. George Wellman, Department of Pharmacology: Mechanisms of cerebral vasospasm in subarachnoid hemorrhage. UVM has established investigators in three areas of neuroscience: molecular/developmental, cellular/systems and clinical/behavioral neuroscience. Award of this application would provide a mechanism to significantly expand research strength in these existing areas of neuroscience emphasis, to integrate basic with clinical neuroscience, and to promote research collaborations university-wide. A level of excellence in research and training will be fostered that is not possible without external support. Productivity of both junior and senior investigators will be stimulated, and a long term mentoring framework will be created. UVM is a small institution in a rural state with limited resources; an award would substantially expand our research infrastructure and significantly increase faculty competitiveness.